The present invention relates to an orthotic device able to apply dynamic or static forces to a joint in need of therapy. The combination of components acts to provide multiple functions through the variable positioning of selected components. The force generated by the components and their direction can be quantified and used in therapeutic treatment to provide treatment guidelines.
There are many known orthotic devices including those specifically directed to rehabilitation of various joints such as elbows, knees, wrists and ankles. Typically, these apparatuses are static or have a single pressure/force that is applied during operation. Those forces may be uneven across the device. Usually, the forces are focused solely on extension or flexion, but not both.
One problem with conventional devices is the inability to easily customize those devices for a particular patient. A given arrangement may be useful and appropriate for one patient, but not as effective for another. Further, those devices may be difficult to adjust between, for instance, flexion or extension. Also, typical devices are not able to easily vary their tension and quantify such for a given patient. For instance, a weak or frail patient may require less tension or force during therapy than a large or strong patient. Also, as a patient gains strength during therapy, the device needs to be able to be variable as the therapy process moves forward.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the forgoing drawbacks and problems. The present invention provides a combination of components that provide multiple functions and can be arranged to produce varied directional forces. The forces generated by the present device can be quantified and used in therapeutic treatment to provide treatment guidelines.
In one embodiment, the orthotic device comprises first and second limb support members which are pivotally connected at their respective proximal ends. The orthotic device further includes tensioning means and a first center post positioned at the distal end and at substantially the middle of the first member. There is also a second center post adapted to receive the tensioning member and positioned at the distal end and at substantially the middle of the second member. First and second pairs of guides are adapted to receive the tensioning member. The first pair of guides is positioned at the distal end of the first member and at opposite sides of the first member. The second pair of guides is positioned at the proximal end of the second member and at substantially the middle of the member. The first and second pairs of guides are positioned so that when the tensioning member is placed in the first guides and around the second center post, a flexion moment is created; and when the tensioning member is placed around both the first and second center posts and in the second guides, an extension moment is created. Accordingly, when the device is fitted to a patient""s limb connected by a joint, the limb can be urged to either a flexed or extended position by placing the tensioning member in the first or second guides respectively. The tensioning member may further comprise means for varying the length of the tensioning member. The second center post may comprise a pulley. The pulley may further comprise a tension gauge that measures and displays the amount of tension exerted by the tensioning member. The tensioning member can be a single, noncontinuous piece that is releaseably secured at each end to the first center post. The pivotable connection between the support members may comprise a range of pivot limiter.
In a further embodiment, an orthotic device comprises first and second elongated support members, wherein the support members are pivotally connected at their respective proximal ends. The device further includes a tensioning member and first and second post means for retaining the tensioning member at the distal ends of the first and second members respectively. There are also first and second pairs of means for guiding the tensioning member. The first pair of guide means is positioned at the distal end of the first member and on opposite sides of the member. The second pair of guide means is positioned at the proximal end of the second member and at substantially the middle of that member. When the tensioning member is placed in the first pair of guide means and around the second post means, a flexion moment is created; and when the tensioning member is placed around both the first and second post means and in the second pair of guide means, an extension moment is created. Therefore, when the device is fitted to a patient""s limb connected by a joint, the limb can be urged to either a flexed or extended position by placing the tensioning member in the first or second guide means respectively. The tensioning member may further comprise means for varying the length of the tensioning member. The second post means may comprise means for equalizing tension along the tensioning member. The tension equalizing means may further comprise a tension gauge that measure and displays the amount of tension exerted by the tensioning member. The tensioning member can be a single, noncontinuous piece that is releasably secured at each end to the first post means. The second post means may comprise a means for equalizing tension along the tensioning member. The pivotal connection between the support members may comprise a range of pivot limiter.
In a still further embodiment, an orthotic device comprises first and second elongated support members, wherein the support members are pivotally connected at their respective proximal ends. The device further comprises a tensioning member and a plurality of guides adapted to receive the tensioning member wherein the guides allow a user to change the directional force created by the tensioning member on the support members.